


Deep Water

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Tequila helps you get through the loss of someone very special to you.
Relationships: Tequila (Kingsman)/Reader





	Deep Water

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my husband had to put our old senior dog down on Valentine’s Day. I’ve been a bit of a mess and just am coming back to a semi-normal for myself now. This little fic was the result of my emotions and feelings coming to a head and needing to be let out. I am in no way relating a pet death to a human death so please do not take offense. This is just something cathartic for me to let my emotions and feelings out into words.

You received the news while you were at work eyeball deep in your work projects. It was a simple phone call that managed to completely change the trajectory of your day. Everything seemed to be blanketed in a heavy quiet that fogged your brain making everything around you muffled. Your eyes stung at the back with the impending threat of tears. Your chest ached under your sternum and no matter how many times you rubbed at the spot the ache would not go away.

When you had hung up the phone you had stood and began making your way to your boss’s office. Everything was a blur but you obviously were able to articulate what had happened because soon your boss was walking you back to your office as they rubbed your back. Nothing seemed to cut through the fog that settled around you as you went through the motions of closing everything down on your computer and gathering all of your things to head home.

Even the drive home was muddled and a blur. You don’t remember how you got from work to home but you had managed to do it safely at least as you sat in the driveway staring at the steering wheel. Grief and sorrow were nibbling at the edges of your soul and suddenly the dam broke.

You gasped loudly in your quiet car as your body and the sound pierced through the blanket of sorrow surrounding you. Tears poured from your eyes as you began to mourn your loss. Heavy powerful sobs racked your body until you felt as if you couldn’t breathe anymore. Suddenly your whole body collapses and you fall forward onto the steering wheel resting your forehead on it as you cry.

Despair and heartache consume you and soon you’re wrapped in the vicious cycle of sorrow. Just when you’re able to catch a breath you’re dragged back down into the depths where you try to just ride it out. You don’t realize that your car door has opened and there’s a warmth enclosing around you as you continue to break down. Strong arms hold you close to a warm chest and you lean in trying to drag yourself up and out of the depths of sorrow’s grip. 

A familiar comforting smell fills your nose and you cry harder as your body and mind seem to understand that whoever is here with you now will protect you and take care of you. You turn your whole body into theirs and just bury your head only looking for comfort. A large hand rubs up and down your back soothing your cries as they slowly subside to soft sniffles and quiet tracks of tears.

You’re being lifted from the car and nestled in a steady unwavering hold you’re being moved from the car and into your home. You’re no longer aware of the passage of time as you’re settled on your bed where you curl into your blankets and fall asleep from exhaustion. 

Your sleep is heavy and deep letting your body and mind recuperate from the stress of loss. It’s as if the only time you are able to breathe easily and without crying is when you’re unconscious. When you wake there’s an ache that has settled over you. Your body is tired even though you were able to sleep there is a soreness that hides just at the edge of your awareness. Your mind feels as if it is slowly waking up from a deep sleep. Confusion settles over you as you move from the bed and walk out to your bathroom. Before you make it into the bathroom you spot a pair of cowboy boots resting on the floor next to the couch. Your eyes dance over them momentarily before you feel the sting of tears at the back of your eyes again. Quickly walking into the bathroom you shut yourself away as sobs are torn from your throat once again.

Turning on the shower you let the water heat up as you continue to sniffle and cry. The steam from the shower encases you in a temporary warmth and you slip into the shower eagerly wanting to wash away the tears. The hot water scorches your skin but you don’t feel it as everything has become numb. Your body is numb and your mind is numb as the darkness of grief and sorrow start to creep back into your consciousness. The loss is now more prevalent in your mind and you can’t hold back the sadness. 

You lean against the heated tile wall and just let yourself stay there. You don’t want to move, you don’t see the point. You want to just stay there and float along the current that you seem to find yourself in. Just barely keeping your head above water as you float.

The door to the bathroom opens and you feel the chill of the colder air pressing in trying to steal your warmth. The curtain peels back a little bit and you’re met with a concerned face. Your eyes dart over to his for a second and then glance away. He’s seen you at your best and at your worst, he’s seen the highs and the lows of your life, while many would have left he stayed by your side through all of it. He’s been your protector and champion ever since the two of you met all those years ago. You would lay down your life for this man and he would do the same for you. But right now all you can think about is how much you want him to hold you and wrap you up in his arms to keep all the sadness at bay.

He moves back from the curtain and you can hear him moving around outside the shower. A few seconds later he’s slipping into the shower behind you. His arms come up and around you dragging you back into his chest. You turn your body and bury yourself in him as tears fall from your eyes and sobs ring from your mouth. The sound of the rushing water compliments the sorrowful cries emitting from you.

“I got you. Don’t worry I got you.” he says softly as he holds you tightly to him as you continue to cry.


End file.
